


百合花和祖母绿

by Zhazhazha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhazhazha/pseuds/Zhazhazha





	百合花和祖母绿

（上）  
昏暗的地窖里，只有靠墙放着一张大床，柔软的床铺凹陷的地方蜷缩着一个赤裸的男人，男人身材修长，脸色病态的苍白，黑色的长发凌乱的散落在墨绿色的床上，遮挡住微皱的眉头，紧阖的双眼，颤抖的睫毛，微抿的薄唇，以及颈侧狰狞的疤痕。

男人身体上布满了深深浅浅的青紫和吻痕咬痕，细弱的脖颈，单薄的胸膛，平坦的小腹，甚至于挺翘的臀，笔直的腿，密密麻麻，昭示着男人收到了怎样激烈的“疼爱”。

男人的左胸有一个用黑魔法刻下的烙印“H.P.”，男人的右脚踝上套着一个脚镣，上面刻着“S.S.”，锁链的另一端被魔法嵌在墙壁里，十分牢固。

寂静的空间里，只有男人几不可闻的呼吸声。

“阿拉霍洞开!”低沉的咒语声扰乱了凝滞的空气，门开的吱呀声仿佛刮着耳朵，一个身着黑袍的年轻男人出现在门口，祖母绿的眼睛迷恋地注视着床上的男人。

年轻男人迈着焦灼的步伐走到床边，用和狂热崩坏的笑容不符的温柔，轻轻地把床上的男人抱在怀里，低头在男人唇角印下一枚吻，用略带沙哑的嗓音在男人耳边呢喃细语:“晚上好，我亲爱的西弗，该起床吃饭了，今天的晚餐有你爱吃的小牛排哦～”

年轻的男人就是前救世主现魔法部傲罗司长哈利·波特，被他抱在怀里的就是前魔药教授双面间谍现被囚禁的西弗勒斯·斯内普

斯内普并没有被纳吉尼杀死，而是被暗恋他的哈利救了下来，在圣芒戈昏迷了一年多才醒来。

斯内普醒来后冷漠地拒绝配合治疗，拒绝在法庭为自己辩解，拒绝将自己的记忆作为证据公开，拒绝哈利的帮助和求爱，拒绝这个世界，但他明确的表示愿意被关进阿兹卡班接受摄魂怪的亲吻。

哈利为劝解和开导斯内普想尽了各种办法，为追求斯内普使尽浑身解数，但都无疾而终。这使得哈利越来越不像一个格兰芬多，他变得阴沉，易怒，冷漠，专制，越来越像某位斯莱特林。

直到有一天，在厄里斯魔镜前，哈利对斯内普用了“摄魂取念”，他看到了斯内晋心中只有唯一的一朵百合花，一朵有着祖母绿花蕊的百合花，他的母亲，莉莉.波特。

“西弗勒斯只爱着自己的母亲。”

“西弗勒斯从未爱过自己，任何形式的爱都没有。”

“西弗勒斯保护自己只是因为自己是母亲的儿子，他深爱的母亲的儿子。”

这些想法都冲撞着哈利的理智，哈利看到镜中的自己抚摸着斯内普的脸颊，深情款款地低语:“西弗，如果每天你只能见到我，只能和我说话，亲吻，拥抱，做爱，你一定会爱上我的。”

当天，哈利不顾斯内普的咒骂反抗挣扎，强硬地带着斯内普安置在了他们的新家，一个带地窖的两层房子里，斯内普被打上了烙印，带上了禁锢，至此，斯内普就一直沉默着听从哈利的摆布。

哈利把斯内普按在床上，舔舐着他削薄的唇，舌头激烈的在他湿热的口腔里翻搅，纠缠着他的舌头，却得不到他一丝一毫的反应。

而哈利仿若没有察觉，依旧急切地在斯内普身上制造一个又一个“爱的痕迹”。

哈利把斯内普的唇折磨的红肿发亮才满意的放开，在下巴上留下一个浅浅的牙印后，向下啃咬着那狰狞的疤痕，带着含混的声音:“哦，西弗，这都是为了我，对吗，亲爱的?”

斯内晋并没有回答他，除了被刚才的吻搞得急促喘息之外，就像一个充气娃娃那样，没有灵魂的躺在男人身下，承受着男人的欲望。

哈利仿佛并不期待斯内普的期待，在粉色的疤痕上增添青紫的颜色后，哈利虔诚的吻在了斯内普心脏的位置，那里刻着他的名字，那是斯内普的归属证明。

哈利愉悦的抬起身体盯着斯内普的眼睛，带着占有与迷恋，发出满足的声音:“啊~西弗~我亲爱的西弗，你是我的了，我会一直爱着你，照顾你，你也会爱上我的，对吗?”

斯内普黑暗空洞的眼睛里只有一抹祖母绿，与记忆中的祖母绿重叠，只是眼前的祖母绿更加浓郁，更加深沉，夹杂着疼痛的疯狂，仿佛刺伤了斯内普的眼睛，眼泪就这么涌出眼角，睡着脸颊流下，没入黑色的长发中。

哈利舔去斯内普的眼泪，怜惜地说：“西弗别怕，我会很温柔的，我会让你慢慢忘记莉莉，你会只记得我，只想着我，只爱着我。”

哈利带着疯狂炙热的爱意，抱着斯内普坠入欲望深处。

（中）  
哈利带着他亲爱的新郎过着甜蜜的新婚生活，早上抱着他心爱的丈夫吃饭，上午工作，中午抱着他心爱的丈夫吃饭，下午工作，晚上抱着他心爱的丈夫吃饭洗澡聊天睡觉，周末就和他腻歪在一起，偶尔添加些情趣。即使斯内普沉默不语，即使斯内普用他自己的方式抗拒，哈利的每一天都无比满足。

可是，不到三个月的时间，尽管哈利无微不至的照顾着斯内普，斯内普还是越来越虚弱，他吃的越来越少，经常吃过还会吐出来，越来越嗜睡，本就单薄的身体血管和骨骼愈加明显和突出，苍白的像在霍格沃兹游荡的幽灵，长发也失去了光泽变得，这让哈利觉得斯内普在一点一点的脱离他，离开他，抛弃他。

于是哈利本就疯狂的爱意里又掺杂了一丝绝望，具体表现为斯内普必须服从哈利的一切命令，吃下哈利递到嘴边的每一口食物，即使斯内普之后有时会吐出来，回应哈利提出的每一个问题，即使只是一个单音，每天必须运动至少一小时，即使只是哈利扶着他在不大的房子和屋后的花园走一走。如果斯内普抗拒，哈利会用让斯内普疯狂到绝望的手段乖乖听话。

斯内普的顺从很好的取悦了哈利，虽然斯内普依旧虚弱，依旧沉默，但是健康情况似乎有了一些好转。这让哈利蠢蠢欲动，一直小心翼翼怕给斯内普造成更多伤害，哈利一直压抑着炙热的欲望，偶尔的为数不多的性。爱。也是温柔磨人的，现在似乎可以尽兴一点了。

可是，意外总是让人措手不及。

哈利正在斯内普身上快速地律动喘息着，空气黏腻又焦灼，突然，在一个大力的深顶后，斯内普双手捂着肚子试图蜷缩在一起，贝齿咬着陡然苍白泛着一丝青色的唇，眉头紧皱，全身微微颤抖着。

而斯内普因为疼痛突然紧绷的甬道，让哈利毫无准备的释放出来，而斯内普痛苦的样子让哈利感到心脏被两只手狠狠地握着揉搓。

哈利手忙脚乱的给斯内普套上睡衣，又用袍子把斯内普裹起来，胡乱给自己套上衣服，想抱着斯内普移直接形换影到圣芒戈，然而斯内普突然一阵恶心吐在哈利身上。斯内普的情况看起来承受不了移形换影，哈利只好把斯内普轻放在床上，直接移形换影去找之前给斯内普治疗的他的医师朋友家，不由分说的拉着吓一跳的医师移形换影回去。

哈利催促着医师赶快给半昏迷的斯内普检查：“你快看看西弗这是怎么了。”

凌乱的带着白浊的床铺，空气中浓郁的麝香味，很显然，这里刚刚发生了什么。医师还以为只是两人的动作过于激烈造成了一些伤，刚想笑话哈利关心则乱，但是当他掏出魔杖施展咒语时，他才意识到事情的严重性。

医师紧皱着眉，抿着嘴唇，严肃的开始给斯内普治疗。绿色的光芒笼罩着斯内普的小腹，有着温暖和安慰的力量。

等到斯内普的脸色不再泛着青白，紧皱的眉头舒展，被牙齿咬破的下唇结痂，身体尽管依旧蜷缩但放松了下来，呼吸绵长，医师一脸怒意地拽着想要去抱斯内普的哈利出了门。

出了门，医师给了地窖一个隔离咒语，然后一拳打在了哈利肩膀上，对哈利吼了出来：“看在梅林的份上，斯内普先生怀孕两个月了，你怎么能这么乱来，男巫怀孕本来就比女巫危险，你还不好好护着他，不知克制，男巫怀孕前四个月禁止做爱这是常识，你脑子被猫头鹰啄傻了吗！！！”

哈利恼怒地捂着肩膀踉跄着后退几步，听到医师的训斥僵在了原地，担心、狂喜、震惊、不可置信等几种表情在脸上变换着，最后变成了一脸茫然。

医师看到哈利的样子叹了口气，走过去拍了拍哈利的肩膀，语气稍微缓和：“我知道你们两个刚结婚不久，新婚夫夫，可以理解，但是你不能在胎儿发育还不稳定的时候冲动，这对孕夫和孩子都不好，还好这次没出什么大事，不然梅林都帮不了你，你最好带斯内普先生去圣芒戈，做一个全面的检查bula bula……”

哈利依旧一脸呆滞的僵在那里，满心都是一个认知，一个让他喜极而泣又悔恨撞墙的认知：“西弗爱我！”

（下）  
在魔法界，男巫和女巫有着完全的婚恋自由，男巫和男巫也可以登记结婚，如果两人深爱着对方而且达到灵魂契合的高度，甚至会诞生爱的结晶。

当哈利的大脑可以正常感知运转的时候，他已经把斯内普安顿在圣芒戈的病床上了，斯内普一直安稳的睡着，双手下意识的护在小腹，他是知道的吧？

哈利一手握住斯内普放在小腹的手，一手抚在他憔悴消瘦的睡颜，轻轻的摩挲着，有太多的疑问想要斯内普解答。他明明深爱着自己，为什么不答应自己的追求？他明明是战争的英雄，为什么宁愿选择阿兹卡班？他明明怀了孩子，为什么不对自己说呢，而且一点迹象都没……等等，前一段时间他胃口不好，有时还会呕吐，而自己只是以为这是他抗拒自己的手段，却没有去想是不是他身体的原因，该死！自己都做了什么！如果西弗出了什么事……

哈利红了眼眶，握着斯内普的手越来越紧。睡梦中的斯内普感受到了那微疼的力道，睫毛颤抖了几下，悠悠转醒，入目却不是熟悉的昏暗，身体的感觉也不是熟悉的黏腻不适，茫然的看着中了石化咒般的哈利。

哈利对斯内普勾出一个大大的难看的笑容，带着一丝颤抖的沙哑声音并不好听：“西弗，你有感到哪里不舒服吗？”握着斯内普的手轻轻揉了揉小腹。

这个轻微的动作给斯内普空洞的眼神注入了感情，尽管只是慌乱，却也打乱了一池死水。

“你都知道了。”斯内普悠长的叹息，而且是被哈利囚禁之后第一次同哈利好好说一句话，没有讽刺，没有令人难堪的修辞。

“西弗，我…对不起…你…为什么…你……”哈利看着斯内普疲惫又似轻松的眼神，很多疑问很多忏悔堵在心里，同样无序地堵在嘴边，语无伦次地不知道怎么办。

斯内普看到哈利错乱的表达，脸上显出一丝无奈，感受着双手下的肚子里未敢奢望的小生命同自己奇妙的联系，斯内普觉得，也许坦诚会对相爱的两个人都好。

斯内普从哈利手中抽出自己的手，撑着病床就要挣扎着坐起来，哈利赶忙扶着斯内普靠坐在床头，把枕头垫在他的后腰，然后双手紧握着斯内普的手，微微颤抖。

“我一直认为，死在伏地魔手上会是最好的结果。”

哈利猛的僵硬了身体，睁大的祖母绿眼睛里全是心疼和悲伤：“西弗，我不会……”

“嘘，哈利，安静点听我说。或许，你可以为我倒杯水？”

哈利第一次听到斯内普温柔地叫他的教名，而不是被厌恶的姓氏，楞楞地为斯内普端来一杯温水。

斯内普第一次叫哈利的名字，也是有些别扭，但是哈利的反应在取悦斯内普的同时又涨涨的有些心疼。

哈利小心地端着水举到斯内普唇边，动作很自然，而斯内普则不自在的僵硬一下，从被子中抽出手接过水，不管哈利失落下垂的手，小口啜饮着。

哈利安静的等待斯内普喝掉小半杯水，双手握着水杯，黑色的眼睛里倒映着水光。

“我曾经爱着你的母亲，莉莉·伊万斯。”斯内普看着哈利瞬间暗淡的祖母绿眼睛，黑色的眼睛里是无奈和温柔的光泽，“直到现在我也爱着她。”哈利的眼睛变成了浓郁的墨绿色。“我会一直爱着她，永远。”哈利的眼睛里酝酿着风暴，怒意仿佛一层黑气从身体里溢出，慢动作般双手撑在斯内普头顶，带着压迫居高临下地盯着他。

斯内普觉得自己对莉莉的爱一直是插在哈利心里的一把剑，自己必须把它拔出来，让伤口愈合。

“但是，这和我爱着你是不一样的。”斯内普低沉的声音仿佛浓稠顺滑的咖啡，包裹着哈利，香醇又苦涩。

斯内普怀孕让哈利知道斯内普是爱他的，这无疑是哈利梦寐以求的，但是，当斯内普亲口说出来的时候，哈利只觉得幸福要把自己撑爆了，眼眶又泛红了。

斯内普抬头望进哈利的眼睛，勾起一个自嘲哀伤的微笑，握着水杯的手隐隐爆出青筋：“我爱着她，却彻底伤害了她。因为我，她失去了性命，你失去了父母。”

哈利的声音颤抖着：“不，这不是你的错，是伏……”

“是我的错！”斯内普猛然拔高了声音，水杯里的水随着颤抖的泛起涟漪，“是我的错，我害了很多人，我不是什么英雄，我应该受到惩罚，我不配爱着莉莉，我不配爱着你，我也不配拥有你的爱，我…唔……”

哈利紧抱住斯内普，堵住了那令人心碎的话语，啃咬着斯内普的薄唇，灵活的舌头翻搅着斯内普的口腔，并不温柔的吻，承载着复杂的情感。

哈利的动作打翻了斯内普手中的水杯，微凉的水洒在杯子和衣服上，湿衣服黏在身上并不好受，水杯滚落到地上的破碎声惊醒了斯内普，挣扎着要推开哈利。

哈利怕斯内普动作太大伤害到自己和孩子，慢慢放松禁锢着斯内普的拥抱，注视着斯内普泛着水光的黑珍珠般的瞳仁，语气温柔又坚定：“西弗，放松，不要这么激动，听我说，好吗？”哈利坐到床上，把斯内普揽进怀里，一只手抚上斯内普的胸膛，顺着他不稳的呼吸，低头哄着他：“西弗，这都不是你的错，你为了战争独自背负了太多，魔法界亏欠你荣耀和尊重，巫师们亏欠你道歉和感激，我也亏欠着你…你值得被爱，而且，莉莉一定希望你可以幸福。”

斯内普眼角渗出的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，哽咽的声音刺痛了哈利的心脏：“莉莉…哈利…你的眼睛…一样…又…不一样…”

哈利明白了斯内普的心意，拿着手帕为他拭干眼泪，等着他慢慢平复。哈利发现斯内普的衣服湿了，就唤来家养小精灵带来新的衣服和被子，并且把地板上的杯子碎片收拾掉。  
斯内普渐渐平缓了呼吸，看着哈利手里的病号服一脸嫌弃，有些嘶哑的声音对哈利说：“我们回家吧。”

哈利开心的同时又带着愧疚：“医师说你的情况不是很好，需要在这里接受几天的治疗，等你的情况稳定了，我们就回家，回我们的家！”

The End.


End file.
